


Love Don't Roam

by MarshMyMellow



Series: The Doja Cat Trilorgy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Loose attempt at a coherent narrative, M/M, Married Couple, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMyMellow/pseuds/MarshMyMellow
Summary: ‘Was that your attempt at water sports, asshole?’Tooru, slightly pissed at his partner’s cold nature, just sank his head into the water, blowing bubbles through his scrunched nose.‘Tch. Brat.’Iwaizumi is on an all expense paid work trip in Rome, Italy. His husband, Tooru, has tagged along with him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Doja Cat Trilorgy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210025
Kudos: 21





	Love Don't Roam

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry i know nothing of 30yo relationships, Italian culture, how the sports industry works, Spanish, public sex pools, and basic sentence structuring.

The bright Italian sky spans a massive canvas over Tooru who is spending his noontime with a Cappuccino and cannoli on the side. He’s shielded with a pair of light grey Chanel square sunglasses but his skin is still washed from the sun, sweat stains blooming on his polo. He felt himself rather at ease with being in a new country so different to Japan, and a different vibe to his other home Argentina. He likes to take moments like these, to appreciate what he’s able to feel after coming so far. A whole different entity to the anxious teenager setting the volleyball for someone else’s assurance. He’s at peace with this.

Nonchalantly, the ring on his left is being played with – up and down it moves repeatedly revealing the latest tan line to his collection. Except this line is already one of his favourites. A sun licked stamp of his promise to his husband of 5 years. Iwaizumi proposed behind one of the Olympic stadium bleachers after Argentina’s 2021 Olympic win. It was secretive. Just the two of them. Others like Suga and Kuroo were surprised that the question wasn’t popped in front of the cameras right after Argentina scored the winning point. It seemed to suit Oikawa’s flamboyant personality. And yes, whilst Iwa would agree the level of attention it could have garnered would have very much screamed ‘OIKAWA’, Iwaizumi also didn’t want to take away from Tooru’s years of blood, sweat, tears, and snot on the work he’s most passionate about. He let Tooru celebrate the moment he brought his team to victory. His moment. And when the high was over and Tooru wanted to share his happiness with his then boyfriend and former rival, Hajime made those seconds theirs whilst the stadium was distracted by the glow of the Olympic’s closing ceremony.

Nowadays the married couple are evolving their careers. Tooru has seriously retired from professional volleyball which means now he and Hajime have been skirting clumsily around the topic of country residency. Iwaizumi still in no rush to leave his current profession, has been sought after by different volleyball team committees around Europe and Asia, bridging connections and discussing his own future in the world of sport.

While he’s at a meeting going over a contract for a potential position, Tooru is the one doing all the sightseeing. Hajime asked if he could bring Tooru along with him as it was an opportunity for the two to be together, and the representatives of the Italian leagues more than happily allowed it. Not needed for the meetings, Tooru is a tourist on his own. Although it’s not the first time.

Truthfully the retired Olympic athlete was a little apprehensive at the state of himself and his marriage. He’s not sure how the changes on him and his body will interact with his relationship but he’s not had a history of smooth transitioning. Trust the intense pining of their teenage years to pull them as far apart as the earth allows, only for their yearning to put the two back together again – same court, different sides of the net. Even married, Hajime sleeps on the side where the sun rises, and Tooru wakes up on the other side of the bed, west.

Tooru counts the seconds to exhale the sombre thought out of his head. He spams his lover with things he’s learnt and photos taken (including one of the Colosseum where he made an apt joke about Iwa’s brute personality making him a perfect fit for a gladiator). He also wanted to go to the Trevi fountain but decided that spot was way too romantic to go on his own. He mentioned snacking on suppli and guzzling down _Vermentino Toscano_ in hopes Hajime might scold him a little.

Hajme doesn’t. He reads the messages but that’s it.

The blue ticks are an eyesore.

There is dinner by the poolside hosted by the same people who ran the business meeting earlier that day. They drink and laugh, whilst Hajime longingly looks at the cool calling of the pool’s waters. Tooru senses his husband’s need to submerge himself.

He’s not the only one who spots his thoughts, as one of the representatives commented they should make use of the facilities while they’re here. Not needing to be told twice, Hajime calls for an attendant to pass him two towels. Tooru blushes. Hajime knew he’d want to join him as well.

Hajime sits in the jacuzzi part of the pool where the water is slightly warmer and the bubbles frothing at the surface make it difficult to see the pool’s tiles underneath. Oikawa takes full advantage of this.

When they were younger, Hajime and Tooru used to always compete in seeing who can hold their breath underwater for the longest time. As a result, both men have trained their lungs and bodies to endure the conditions, their highest scores mere milliseconds apart.

Using the bubbles and night setting to keep his actions well hidden from the public (and Hajime to some extent), Tooru swims right in between Hajime’s legs and nips at the length. His penis floating upwards and being pushed side to side from the strong current of the Jacuzzi’s bubbles. Tooru tries again. This time though, nosediving into his husband’s balls as they were more or less floating still. This proved to be the right call when Tooru suddenly felt a fist forming in his hair. As the hand tried to pull Tooru’s head out from the water, Tooru’s own fingers hooked into the flesh of Hajime’s thighs, anchoring him. With more control and closer than before to Hajime’s crotch, Tooru’s teeth scraped at the skin just atop of poor Hajime’s little hole. He managed to catch a glimpse of his entrance twitch just before Hajime manoeuvred the heel of his right foot into the juncture between Tooru’s collarbone and shoulder, and successfully kicked Tooru off, sending him across to the other side of the Jacuzzi.

After splashing around comically for a couple seconds, Tooru brought his head to the surface then immediately choked on the water that went straight up his nose and down his throat. Hajime simply raised an eyebrow at him, although Tooru could still make out his lover’s light blush and heavy breathing. Gasping, he mentally patted himself on the back.

Then the Italians made themselves noticeable, saying something about continuing their evenings elsewhere. Not without a teasing tone in their voice though. The couple both called out a ‘ _grazie_!’ for the evening, the sports representatives disappeared with a wink and ‘ _buono notte!_ ’.

Once they were gone, Iwaizumi sighed.

‘Was that your attempt at water sports, asshole?’

Tooru, slightly pissed at his partner’s cold nature, just sank his head into the water, blowing bubbles through his scrunched nose.

‘ _Tch_. Brat.’

Tooru knew that. Hajime’s been telling him that for _years_. Brat. Shittykawa. Trashkawa. Crappykawa. He never really minded, but this whole trip just made Tooru yearn for something a little more affectionate from the man he chose to _marry_. Tired of glaring, he just opts to cast his eyes down to the side.

‘Are you upset with me?’

‘.....’

‘Was it because I spent the whole day not answering to your texts when you knew I was in the middle of something important?’

Tooru stops blowing bubbles. ‘I’m sorry, Hajime’

‘It’s okay, baby, now come ‘ere.’

Tooru swims to the side of the pool where Hajime has already gotten out. Tooru bites his tongue when he sees Hajime readjust his junk. The humour of the moment is soon gone when Hajime is holding out a towel for Tooru to step into and help dry. He’s is a bit rougher when he ruffled the brunette’s locks, but the loving way his hands cradled Tooru’s face within the towels made the younger so much more eager to be compliant to his husband.

‘I just don’t know where we stand. Where I stand.’

Hajime gives him a confused look.

‘It’s all material…societal stuff. Y’know like where I want grow old, stalling my time before I grow old. Just…growing old.’

‘When you see yourself growing old…am I in the picture?’ Hajime asks.

‘Yes, but I don’t know how it all fits. You…I don’t hear from you as much, you’re not around, and I feel – But I understand the distance makes things difficult and I’m trying to think of something I can do to make it better for the both of us, and I still love you very much I just don’t know what to do and I’m freaking out a little bit over this – this,’

‘Hey,’ Hajime tries to intervene, ‘Tooru, _callate_ ’

Tooru freezes. Slightly offended and is mid-way through forming his comeback when he realises what his husband just said.

‘Seriously you won’t talk to me about moving to Argentina, but you think _now_ is the good time to bring up you’ve been revising Spanish??’

‘Perdón, mi corazón’, Hajime whispers

Tooru, suddenly abashed, hid his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck, ‘You don’t have to say it in Spanish…didn’t even know you _remembered_.’

‘For you, Tooru, I do. I want to be ready just in case.’

‘Ready for what?’

‘Ready for Argentina. I’m always going to be with you Tooru, I just don’t know where or how either.’ He kisses his husband on the nose, ‘ _mi gatito_ , how could I ever leave you?’

I know, I’m sorry – I feel, I feel lost too. When things change, they change big’

‘You don’t need to be sorry. You’re just experiencing something new, but Tooru…’

He leans into his ear -

‘I’m here too. And I’m the one who should be sorry for neglecting you, mi corazón’

Hajime licks from Tooru’s collar bone all the way up to the crevice of his upper ear and bites into the helix.

On the chaise lounge, Hajime wraps an arm over Tooru but reaches further to underneath the lounge, the position forces Tooru’s head to be lowered face to face with Hajime pulling out the drawer under revealing all the essential lube, condoms, plugs, wet wipes, and towels all neatly presented in a woven basket by the pool staff.

‘Would you be okay with this?’

Tooru kisses him. ‘Mmmphm!’, he agrees eagerly. Hajime grins back reaches back to put his phone on silent before tossing it in the basket and pulling out the lube.

After five minutes of stretching, Tooru is _writhing_. Hajime is gathering spit in his cheeks before his tongue feeds it to Tooru’s hole, and a drenched middle finger sneaks in not long after widening his entrance for Hajime’s face.

‘ _mmphmm_ , _Tooru_ – ‘

Tooru could only moan in response.

‘ _rico_ , mi corazón’

And Hajime rolled his ‘r’s so hard, Tooru felt an urge force open -

‘Pa- _papi_ -‘

Hajime stops licking to suck.

‘aAH! _Papi_ , more!’

Hajime hardened instantly. Well, Tooru had been ready for a while now, the man only wanted to stretch out the carnal heaven of eating out his husband. He’s so selfish for Tooru it’s driving him mad.

He leans back onto the back of the chaise lounge, one hand on Tooru’s hip, the other guiding his cock. Once deemed a safe passage, he started to enter his husband. 

‘oohhh Hajime, like that, like that – ‘

‘Babe, I’m not even fully in yet – ‘

Tooru just continued to whine. Thoughts of _‘TOO BIG’_ flashed his mind, when Hajime nuzzled into his navel. ‘you alright there, mi gatito?’

Tooru nods and continues to completely submerge Hajime’s dick with his heat.

While starting to set a pace, Tooru starts to get a good look of the hotel’s outdoor corridors surrounding the courtyard. He clenches his tight hole firmly (which knocks the wind out of Iwaizumi a little bit), he freezes in fear as he immediately realises how exposed he is – and how hard he is because of it. The blood that’s rushed to his head in embarrassment gets him high from the feeling. Hajime, noticing something has happened gave a quick hard thrust upwards, throwing the brunette off balance and with a yelp – put both his hands onto Hajime’s shoulders and Hajime’s dick off his prostate which caused the man on top to pout his lips a little bit.

“You seemed more than happy to suck me off in front of my potential colleagues earlier on, babe” Hajime smirked, “Where did my hungry gatito go?”

“Hajimeee~” Oikawa whined at the pet names. Hajime paused for a second, and then- 

‘Oh! Ah _AH_ \- That’s it! Just like that! _Hajiiii~_ ’, Tooru’s tongue fell out just when Hajime’s dick pistoled right into his delicate bundle of nerves. Tooru was dripping wet with sweat and his own precum, leaning back on his arms for support, clammy thighs starting to bruise from Hajime thrusting upwards sending Tooru into his sought-after subspace, eyes rolled far back into his pretty little head.

‘What do you need, Tooru, c’mon babe tell me’

‘Can you -’ Tooru gets Hajime’s hand and puts it on his hair gesturing him to pull it. He just does so.

‘Uh yes! Like that, papi!’

‘ _Really_ , Tooru?’ Hajime asked, although somewhat predicted it.

‘ yes yes YES, Haji you’re fucking me so GOOD right now!’

Now normally, Tooru can be quite the asshole in bed. Hajime’s only built up the amount of stamina he has now because Tooru is a stubborn little shit who likes to hold on for as long as he could, it takes ages of teasing, snarky quips, and a rough thrust or two just to _convince_ Tooru to beg for his Iwa’s dick. But tonight, he’s so willing to openly show his love and desperation for Hajime. As if he still fears one day he’ll be left at the airport, walk into an empty apartment, wash a coffee mug that won’t be used for some time and internally ache by the cold other side of the bed. Tooru is still so insecure that Hajime is only with him for a short period of time, that Hajime stops thrusting up into Tooru when he’s fully bottomed up – causing the poor man’s lips to quiver as he looks down, panicked.

‘Haji?’

‘I would do so much for you, Tooru’

‘Haji, I knooow-’

‘No, babe. I love you so so much’

‘Hajiiiiii’ in his frustration, Tooru starts bouncing on Hajime’s dick, encouraging him to keep on moving, for one it’s so he can chase his orgasm but mostly (and Hajime can probably sense this) as a distraction to all of the mushy feelings that his husband is making him feel.

‘Mi vida, I’m not going anywhere’

Again, Tooru looked down at his Hajime. Tears threatening to spill.

‘Don’t do that.’ He sniffed. ‘Don’t go making promises that are hard to keep.’

‘Babe – ‘, but Tooru’s stopped listening. He’s using the strength of his legs to replicate the pace they were going at mere seconds ago, but his emotions have made him a little sloppy and nearly falls off of Hajime’s lap. Hajime quickly catches him though, his reflexes a shadow of his former athletic glory from his Aoba Johsai days – and flips Tooru onto his back. Hajime pushes his hands up the backs of Tooru’s legs until he’s stopped by the heels of Tooru’s feet and the man beneath him bent nearly in half. Hajime winces slightly.

‘Urghh babe…’

‘Haji?’ Tooru sniffs.

‘You nearly broke my dick off, mi gatito, give me a sec.’

The culprit giggles.

Once recovered, he grinned back up at the brunette and kissed his ankles. Testing Tooru’s flexibility, he pushes Tooru’s feet until they’ve gone just behind the man’s ears, then still gripping onto his ankles Hajime yanks his husband’s tight hole over his cock. The bend in his hips turned his velvet insides into a tight cuff inflating around Hajime’s dick. On top, Hajime felt a vein in his forehead pulse at the parallel he made between now and the way Tooru’s hole felt was he was a virgin – that is, until Hajime.

His palms slide from the ankles down, then the touches feather the back of pillow thighs before fingers dug right into his husband’s plump bottom.

He lowered his face to Tooru’s.

‘Hnnnng! Haj-‘

‘Love you so fucking much, Tooru’, he says, pulling his lover’s ass, cock to prostate.

‘- aaH!!’, tears and cum spray onto Hajime.

‘Oh Tooru, keep going baby’, Hajime encouraged, and Tooru did.

‘oooh, Hajime!’ Tooru started shivering, the cold outside air suddenly hit him, and the vibrations of his walls sending Hajime into his own climax. In his delirium, Tooru caught Hajime’s heartbeat slow to the pumps of seed into his ass. He closed his eyes.

It seems movement has stilled. The waters are quiet and the man on top of Tooru was just a lump – tired out. Tooru started to stroke the raven’s hair.

‘Your future co-workers seem nice.’

‘No, mi gatito, I'm power napping.’ Hajime declared, brow-bone already losing tension.

Tooru scoffed. Of course, before initiating a post-coital discussion he needs to take into account his sex partner is an _old man_.

‘I’ll run you a bath, Tooru. You tell me about your day, and then I _promise_ you we’ll start talking about the future.’ Hajime said looking into his husband’s eyes.

‘Okay’, Tooru relaxes, ‘I’ll hold you to it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I just released that.  
> This was my very first fic! I hope there was a lil bit of enjoyment from this. Should I have had someone proofread this? Yes. Refrain from listing sentences? Begrudgingly, yes. Kinks in check? ehh. But I am a self-indulgent person, and this was me, self-indulging. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun researching and writing this one!! Please leave a kudos and comment if you like!


End file.
